1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift screen, and, particularly to a lift screen used in an office.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the expensive rent of an office of an office building in a city, how to use a limited office space effectively and to keep personal privacy off being bothered by way of a screen is a vital subject worth us to care. The Chinese Utility Model Application No. 00238270.9 filed by the present inventor discloses a lift screen as shown in FIG. 1 provides a lift mechanism (not shown) disposed in a interaction 2 of a screen base 1 and a partition board 3 with an upper cover 4 is provided on a support of a lift mechanism. When a manual handle bar 5 is turned, the lift mechanism can actuate the partition board 3 to move upward or downward. Hence, the prior art is a screen being operated easily with high mobility and the screen can be associated with a worktable as a counter in a bank or for ordinary business purpose. Besides, a mirror or a monitor can be used instead of the partition board such that the lift screen becomes a dressing table or a display for an electronic product. However, the prior art is not so compact and so handy and it is worth us to make an improvement.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lift screen, which is possible to be set up into multiple forms with multiple functions so as to offer a high mobility and more flexibility while in use and to be set up into a form with a worktable, so as to satisfy various needs and desired arrangements.
In order to reach the preceding object, the lift screen of the present invention comprises: an upright post, being hollow body; a lift mechanism, being disposed in the upright post; and a partition board, providing at least a slide plate at a facial side thereof, and a lower side thereof connecting with the lift mechanism.
The preceding lift screen further has a plurality of guiding catch grooves provided at the periphery of the upright post with the slide plate being inserted into one of the guiding catch grooves in a way of slide fit with the guiding catch groove, and an elongated trunking plate at both ends thereof providing a retaining pin or an arched retaining pin respectively being inserted into another one of the guiding catch grooves.
The preceding lift screen further has the respective guiding catch groove providing a top fitting hole.
The preceding lift screen further has the respective guiding catch groove providing a plurality of post fitting holes.
The preceding lift screen further has the arched retaining pin provides a first, a second and a third plane; the first plane is a arched plane with a retaining pin, the second and the third planes are flat and perpendicular to each other; and the third plane may provide a joint to fit with a recess at an end of the trunking plate.
The preceding lift screen further has a base being provided and the base is a worktable.
The preceding lift screen further has the partition board at an upper side thereof providing an upper cover.
The preceding lift screen further has the upright post at a periphery thereof provides a plurality of guiding catch grooves and each one of the guiding catch grooves has a top engaging hole and a lower post engaging hole; and an elongated trunking plate at both ends thereof provides a retaining pin and an arched retaining pin respectively to engage with the top fitting hole and the lower post fitting hole respectively.
The preceding lift screen further has the arched retaining pin providing a first, a second and a third plane; the first plane is a arched plane with a retaining pin, the second and the third planes are flat and perpendicular to each other; and the third plane may provide a joining hinge part to fit with a recess at an end of the trunking plate.
As the foregoing, a main feature of the present invention resides in that a light and compact lift screen with multiple functions is offered so that the lift screen can be flexibly adjusted according to different needs of the user. In addition, the present invention can be set up to constitute different arrangements for different purposes such as a personal office desk, a private conference room partition, a partition for a project research room or a test room so that the present invention can give the user a more flexible use and a more private meeting space with an environment for convenient communication need.